


The Other Side of the Door

by LikeMeReckless



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeMeReckless/pseuds/LikeMeReckless
Summary: Betty accidentally calls Jughead, Juggie, in front of their friends prompting some teasing and some necessary comforting.Disclaimer- I don’t own the characters, obviously.





	1. Chapter 1

It had started off as a typical lunch. Betty, Jughead, Veronica, Archie, and Kevin gathered outsude around their usual table, gossiping about the daily goings on at Riverdale High.

“So, they were up against Betty’s locker?” Kevin laughed.

“Yes!” giggled Veronica. “Reggie and random girl number 275, pressed up against it while Betty was trying to grab her lunch.”

The whole gang laughed, minus Betty.

“It’s a wonder you managed to get your lunch Betty.” joked Kevin.

Betty, losing patience, rolled her eyes at them all. “Seriously, guys?” she whined.

“Oh, it gets better!” V chimed in. “So Betty stands there, staring them down, then just wedges her way in, opens her locker, grabs her lunch, slams the door and says....” she paused for effect, the gang hanging on her words... “gross.”

At that the whole gang howled with laughter. 

Jughead, sensing her irritation, scooted forward putting one arm around her and holding her hand with the other. She instinctually leaned back, inhaling the scent of him and his leather jacket.

“Well, it was gross! He’s with a different girl every day! Can’t he use his own locker as his brothel?”

“Seriously, Betty.” said Veronica. “It was just kissing... some very aggressive, very noisy kissing.”

Betty rolled her eyes at Veronica as if to say she was there and remembers clearly what happened.

Just then Archie decided to join in on the fun. “C’mon, guys. Lay off. I bet Betty knows a thing or two about very aggressive-“ he paused for effect- “hand holding.”

With that, Kevin and Veronica dissolved in a fit of tears. Archie looked down awkwardly at his lunch as Betty’s glare could have burned a hole through him.

“I hate you all.” Betty stayed dryly.

Jughead lifted their linked hands to his lips and placed a kiss on her knuckles. “I can personally vouch for her above par hand holding skills.” he said to regain control of the conversation. 

Betty smiled that crooked, warm smile of hers and, for good measure, leaned up a gave him a chaste kiss. “Thank you, Juggie.” She said.

Never one to miss a chance for attention, Kevin started up again. “Juggie? Your boyfriend is a leather wearing, motorcycle riding Serpent and you say, Juggie? Case in point cutesy Betty.”

“Okay, okay. Enough ragging on my girl, guys..” said Veronica. “You want a fry.... Juggie?” she then asked, sending the table into yet another round of hysterics. 

At that, Betty stood up, grabbed her bags, tossed one last dirty look over her shoulder, and stalked away from the table, heading back towards the school. 

Betty! We were just teasing!” Veronica called after her, but she kept walking.

Jughead got up to follow her. “Real nice, guys.” he added as he walked away, following Betty’s footsteps.  
————————————————————————————  
He found her in the Blue and Gold office, fists balled up and digging into her palms, trying to focus on an article submission.

“Frustration from too many semi-colons?” he asked her.

She laughed and bowed her head forward. “I’m sorry, Jug. I don’t know why I let them get to me that way. With everything going on around us I guess sometimes I forget that we are in high school and we can tease and laugh. I just feel like they don’t know me anymore.”

Slowly she stood and he ambled forward, enveloping her in his arms, his chin resting on her head. They stood that way for a long while, just enjoying the embrace and the warmth in the contact.

Finally, breaking the silence around them, Jughead said, “We could tell them you know. About us. About how you’re aggressive at a lot more than hand holding. You could tell Veronica... if you wanted.”

Unsure, she pulled back from his hug to look up into his eyes, trying to decipher the meaning behind this declaration.

“We could let them know that under your shrewd exterior of sweaters and At grades you’re a firecracker.”

“Do you want to tell the guys, Jug? I mean- is that what you want? Maybe you feel like I’m too- I don’t know.” she questioned, pulling back to see his face more clearly.

“God, Betty, no that’s not why I- I mean I don’t care about being discreet. I don’t need a brass band announcing that I’ve tasted the enigma that is Betty Cooper and I’m never going back. I love that our life together is just ours.”

She laughed at that, curling her head back into his chest. With a sigh she said, “No, I don’t want to share just yet. I love that it’s our secret. It makes it more special. Besides, I’m not upset about the hand holding comment.”

Now he was officially confused. “So- what then-“ 

Quickly, she pulled from his embrace, arms tightly across her chest, seemingly fuming again. 

“I’m angry about how they teased you- because of me!” she yelled out. 

“Betty- I don’t understand.” he said.

Her head slumped forward, palms covering her face, fingers pressing into her temples.

“They made fun of you, Jughead, because of me. Because I called you, Juggie and I’m sorry, but I just love the way that Juggie sounds. I like how it rolls off my tongue.”

Then, he smiled- a dangerous smile.

“Well, it just so happens that I also love the way it rolls off your tongue, too. My name, among other things.” he said, inching closer again.

“Yeah?” she smiled up at him, unconsciously inching backwards from him and his predatory gaze.

“Yeah.” he dropped his voice lower. “It’s the way you say it and it’s when you say it.”

“When?” she questioned, raising a brow.

At that he began to slowly inch her back again the office door- her body firmly against his- a lecherous smile and intense gaze on his face.

“Well, you usually,” he paused to place a kiss at the juncture of her neck. “Say, Juggie,” he paused again to nip at the tendons there and slide his nose against her skin, eliciting goosebumps from her. “When you are about to-“

“Juggie!” she yelled playfully. “Oh my god!”

“Well, not quite like that.” he said as his fingers crept up her sides and made their way under her blouse.

Her breath began to hitch in her throat as his fingers traced small circles, first on her sides, then on her rib cage. 

“In fact,” he said, inching his fingers higher, “it’s my favorite sound and I think I’d like to hear it now.” With that his fingers traced the outline of her bra, finally reaching their goal and slipping inside the cup. 

“Please.” slipped from her lips and was the consent he needed to continue. He wedged his knee, in between her legs, causing her skirt to ride up her thighs. He felt feral, invigorated by the knowledge that only he saw her more primal side.

As his thumb and forefinger gave a twist of her nipple, a strangled moan left her lips. Unaware of their own actions, her hips ground her center down onto his knee. 

“Juggie, I need....” she began, but did not get to finish as his free hand slipped under her skirt and made contact with where she wanted it the most, pressing upward and rubbing her center with his thumb.

With contact, her head rolled back and hit the door to the Blue and Gold office and his lips covered hers, absorbing her cry of pleasure.

“I love that I’m the only one who hears this, Betty.” he said, circling his thumb around her sensitive flesh. “I love that it’s just for me and no one else.”

Her breath came in ragged pants now, and she pressed her face into his neck, trying to silence herself.

Without warning, he hoisted her up and ground their hips together. The surprise and ferocity of the movement seemed to resonate with her. Taking in where they were and what they were doing, white hot sparks shot through her. He felt her tense and shudder around him the word, “Juggie!” spilling from her lips.

“That’s the one.” he said. “That’s the way I like it to sound.”


	2. The Other Side of the Door- Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the rest of the gang were outside the B&G ready to apologize.
> 
> Disclaimer- Still don’t own these characters.

“Guys, I feel a little bad about what we did to Betty.” said V dropping her fork from her perfectly manicured fingers.

Kevin stood up, tossing his Apple core into a nearby trash can. “I’ll come with. If Betty stays mad at me I’ll never pass math class.”

“Alright!” said Veronica, standing as well and grabbing her things. “I assume we will find our fave sleuthing duo editing away at the B&G.”

Not wanting to be left alone, Archie stood as well, following his friends on the path back to school. The trio had set off to make amends.

As they approached the office, Kevin reached out to open the door. Quickly, V put her hand on his arm, stopping his motion.

“Wait.” she said with wide eyes. “Did you hear that?”

“Hear wha-“ began Kevin, stopping as a loud thug hit the door in front of him, followed by,   
“Well, you usually say, Juggie when you are about to-“

“Juggie!” Came Betty’s squeak through the door.

“Oh- My-God-“ mouthed Kevin back at Veronica, leaning in a little closer.

They were cut off again by the duo on the other side.

“When I hear you say it, Betts, to know I make you sound that way..” they hear him say and then, in an undeniable scene they hear her moan, a sexy, needy drawl. “In fact, it’s my favorite sound and I think I’d like to hear it now.” they heard Jughead croon.

Outside Kevin turned, eyes bulging and said, “This is hot. I’m going to need a cold shower before English class.”

“Guys,” said Veronica, “Are they- is that?”

“No way.” said Archie. “There’s absolutely no way Betty would do that/ here.”

Kevin and V were just about to concede when softly, they heard, “Juggie, Please?” Betty’s voice beg from the other side of the door.

“ I can’t hear this.” said Archie as Veronica an Kevin pressed even closer. The pair was startled and jumped back when a particularly large “thump” rattled the door between them.

“That’s it.” said Archie. “I’m going-“

But his declaration was cut off by Betty’s voice, an undeniable cry of Jughead’s name and Jughead’s smug retort, “That’s the one.”

Archie backed away from the door. “Guys, this is private- we should not be hearing this.”

Veronica stifled a laugh in her palms, also following Archie back towards the lockers.

“Did they just happen?!” she laughed, covering her mouth.

“Uh yeah, pretty sure that was not a daydream.” said Kevin. “That girl has been holding out on me! I need details.”

“And I never needed to hear that.” said Archie.

“I’m proud of my girl.” smiled Veronica. “Good or her getting some!”

Kevin nodded. “I knew Jughead was a literary junkie, but his bedroom voice...” he put a hand on his chest and a mock gasp came from his lips. “I will never look at that handsome broody face the same way again.”

As they stood there, faces still in shocks, the office doorknob turned.

“Act normal.” said Veronica. “This never happened.”

As they gained composure, the door to the Blue & Gold opened and out stepped Betty, face flushed, clothes slightly askew.

“Hey guys,” she said, mood better than earlier.

“B- we wanted to apologize.” Veronica started, but Betty cut her off. 

“Just drop it- I’m fine. It’s fine.” she said.

An awkward silence fell as Jug appeared and leaned in the doorway.

“You sure it’s okay, Betty?” asked Kevin. “You seem a little bit- flustered.” he added, not being able to help himself.

Betty turned to look up at Jug and then back at the crew and shrugged. 

“Must have been that seriously- aggressive hand holding.” 

And with that, she stepped out of the office, smiling slyly at her boyfriend. 

With a quirk of her brow she added, “Coming... Juggie?”

His predatory grin returning he said, “Not now, but maybe later.”

She gave a squeeze of his hand, a wink, and headed down he hall to class. Jughead nodded to the trio and silently went back in the office.

When they were bit out of sight they released a breath they didn’t know they were holding.

“Holy-“ started Kevin.

“Everything.” finished V. “Kevin? I think I need to join you for that cold shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr  
> @likemereckless


End file.
